goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trick or...Trapped!
Trick or...Trapped! is the seventh of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was preceded by Revenge of the Body Squeezers and followed by Weekend at Poison Lake. On the front cover was a house with Halloween decorations in the windows and bats flying in the night sky. In the foreground was an orange-and-blue creature holding a bowl of candy with two eyeballs mixed in. Plot You are in a rich area of town, trick-or-treating, and are told that the owner of a mansion will give out the best candy if visited. Your initial choice is to visit one of five houses all of which are blocking the entrance to the mansion, then survive whatever is inside. You will then either be able to enter the mansion or will have to choose another house. There is an item check in this book, and having certain items will effect some of the choices made throughout the story. Bad Endings *You offend a polar bear by rejecting its offer for you to follow him and it gets angry at you. It eats you as a halloween treat. *Your family turns out to be vampires, and the vampire dad attacks you for failing to win a game of Scrabble (this is a weird ending). *You decide to spy on your family because of their weird behavior. But when you do, they're singing and playing the piano so loud that it is agonizing and it horrifies you to know that this will continue for eternity. *You journey into the Arctic to find a ice sled which you hope will take you home. But when you find it, you realize that it is useless without sled dogs and you die from the cold. *Billington shuts you in an oven and cooks you alive. *Billington decides to fill in cavities in your teeth with a drill and a wicked laugh. *You awaken a bunch of bats as you try to escape from a house and they swoop down to attack you. *A pirate beats you in a sword fight... and kills you in the process. *After giving a pirate an apple, he decides to thank you by taking your life. *You enter the right door in Hillenthrobben's house and find a room full of heads. The door locks behind you, and the heads start to laugh, which ends up killing you. *You hitch a ride with Santa Claus thinking he will take you home, but he turns out to be a fake Santa Claus and he pushes you out of his sleigh. You then fall to your death. *You end up in quicksand while running through a jungle. *Hillenthrobben forces you to eat candy all night as an experiment until you die from all the junk food. *Hillenthrobben and Gildenblithen turn you into the first living human reptile using an alligator and the magic of science. *You use an elevator to try and escape from the Thing but as the doors close the Thing jumps through the doors and you're locked inside with the Thing. You become a snack for the monster. *Vampires rescue you from a pirate and then they eat all of your candy (that blows, man). *Nathan tricks you into entering a fight with the Thing in a magic storybook world. The Thing then kills you with a lance. *The book catches you for lying about picking up a length of rope and the Thing devours you for cheating. *The Thing locks you in a dryer and turns it on, you die from the experience. *You take your sister's dog for a walk and it attacks you. (Your mother says to you, "Stupid human, I told you I'd make you suffer.") *You defeat the Thing in a magic storybook world, but that very night as you dream you end up back in the mansion with the Thing. As you try and figure out if this is a dream or reality the writers go trick or treating. (This could also be counted as a good ending....for the writers). Good Endings *You are rescued by a giant bird who carries you to your house. *A polar bear flies you out of the Arctic and takes you home using an airplane. *You become friends with the Thing by playing catch. *You kill the Thing by melting him and then you get the key to the gate from Nathan by threatening him with a wedgie. You lock him in a closet and wander outside Sunshine Court for some candy. *The Thing looks at his reflection in a mirror and turns to stone. You swipe some of Nathan's candy on your way out. *After playing the piano, the Thing becomes your friend. You use him to frighten Nathan into giving you the key to the gate of Sunshine Court, and then he follows you (this is a great ending). Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Halloween Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Fall Category:Holidays Category:Jungles Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Dogs